universe_of_nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merrick: The Lost Soldier
In a land of power and ruled by kings and queens, the eastern region were home to the human nation. A king named Trevor Phoenix the 1st, House Of Phoenix of Kingston ruled the six kingdoms of the eastern region of Middle-Earth. A time of war raged across the north lands as white beasts from the snowy mountains savaged villages the House Of Matsen and the House Of Phoenix fought against the beasts resulting a massive human victory. Many years later the king went to Mt. Tedlands to investigate Grinch activity inside the mountain they were then attack by Grinch warriors hiding in the mountain, the king fought and killed most of the beasts but found something strange it was a massive door that led into a room and some sort. The king should have not opened the door but he did the door opened and a creature so massive and powerful that it was a Dragon that the king have woken. The Dragon stood on his large black legs and killed the kings soldiers as they fought bravely, and so the dragon escape the mountain and flow above the black clouds, heading to the near by village has the king watched the dragon slater the village in deep pain. 16 years later Every year, King Trevor made a game called the Companion of the year, it gets all the best warriors in all the Six Kingdoms to fight for the Kings Companion Seat. A Soldier that will be a future hero named Cranus Carnie joined the Royal Army of House Of Phoenix in the city of Klark when he was 16 years old. This Captain Laim Brigon raised Carnie has like he was his only son treated him as a nephew. Laim trained and turned Cranie into a killing war machine, Cranie was the best and most dangerous soldier Laim ever trained, Carnie was one of the most highly combat skilled soldier in the kings army at the time. After wining hundreds of training seasons, Laim wanted Carnie to enter the Companion of the year, Carnie looked at him and said, "Uncle, I'll loose, I not ready for that yet," Laim putted his hand on his step nephew's shoulder, "You are my most best soldier I've ever trained, you will win, trust yourself, I believe in you," Laim explained kindly. Carnie had no choice by to enter the life taking game. The next day Carnie entered the Companion of the year as Greemo a Lepper Con from the Grassy Lands was the host of the game and presented the speech of rules inside the ring of challengers . "Each entered challenger from all sides of the ring will step into the fighting area where the challenger fight for the seat, ladies and genital man the companion of the year, three years in a row, Maxims Tololo," said Greemo in a high pinched voice. Maxims Tololo was a Cyclop Soldier from the South-Western region who served under the Emperor of the cyclops now his a mercenary of King Trevor. Greemo called the first Challenger to the fighting area, Greemo yelled, "Let the games begin." After watching all the challengers from all of the six kingdom Suiciding themselves to fight against the mussely cyclops he was all but impossible to defeat. Carnie was the last challenger to face the life taker, as Greemo said, "Our next challenger, presenting to House Of Phoenix and youngest challenger to enter the games, Cranus Carnie." everyone in the stadium cheered and clapped loudly has Carnie stepped out into the fighting area. Greemo handed a collection of swords and axes to carnie, he said, "Choose your weapon my friend." Carnie choose a sword that was simpler to the sword he's uncle trained him with, so Carnie walk to his appoint, every step he took felt like a step of death. Greemo dined the bell to start the fight. Maxims took the first over-cut with his big long axe so Carnie rolled to his left side as the axe misses him. After Maxims trying to kill Carnie with strikes lashes while Carnie blocking and rolling the deadly strikes Carnie ended up chopping Maxims dead off, the stadium of people Cheered, "Ladies and genital man the new companion of the year Cranus Carnie," yelled Greemo, the king stepped down the stadium and walked to wards Carnie, Carnie knelled to the king. the king gave Carnie the ring of companion of the year. After 5 years in a row of holding the companion of the year, Carnie and his uncle Laim were walking out of the military barracks, Laim said, "Carnie, the king needs a guarding party for the princess, she's giving a picnic with her friend from the House Of Matsen, in the great forest, I want you to command to guarding party," Carnie stopped, looked and said, "Our promoting me, ant you?" Laim replied back with a grin, "that's an order, corporal," "Yes, sir," Carnie grind back as he said. Corporal Carnie formed a guarding party as the princess said to her father, "Bye daddy, bye mummy, bye baby brother," the king said back, "have fun, sweetheart, hurry home shortly," then Haley gave her parents a big hug and run to the stage coach in joy. as Carnie ordered the men to march out of the castle, Haley waved and smiled to her parents outside the stage coaches window as her waved and smiled back as the horses pushed the stage coach along the long back road. Carnie, the stage coach and the men marched into the great forest, until Carnie saw another group of soldiers marching with a stage coach in the opperset direction on the road. Carnie stop the men and the stage coach as the other soldier stop as well. Carnie then walked into the center of the road to the commanding officer from the other house, Carnie looked at him in the eyes,and said, "Corporal Cranus Carnie, Royal Army of House Of Phoenix," The captain said, "Captain Samuel Richings, Army of House of Matsen, I was expecting someone older then you?" he asked, Carnie then replied, "I was expecting someone to be younger," Sam then said, "What your mouth boy, you don't want to start a war?" then all of sudden Haley jumped out of the stage coach and screamed, "Jenny!!!" Haley then ran to the center of the road with Sam and Carnie, Carnie and Sam looked as she run over to them, then Lady Jennitha Matsen jumped out of her stage coach and yelled, "Haley!!!" and also run to the center and gave a Haley a big hug. Carnie looked back at Sam and said with a grin,"No war today old man," Sam then rolled his eyes at Carnie.